The present invention relates to a multi-function device which has a plurality of functions and is capable of performing two or more functions collaterally.
Recently, facsimile devices having a copying function and a scanner function as well as the facsimile function have been proposed. Such a device having the plurality of functions is frequently called a multi-function device. For example, the facsimile device performs the copying function while performing facsimile data transmission.
In general, the multi-function device has a display panel (e.g., a liquid crystal display panel) on which information concerning one of the plurality of functions being performed is displayed.
Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. HEI 2-92146 discloses a multi-function device. The multi-function device disclosed in the publication has a display panel for displaying information concerning one of a facsimile function and a telephone function being performed. In the facsimile device disclosed in the publication, when a function (a first function) performed firstly is interrupted by a function (a second function), a table implemented in a microprocessor is consulted to determine which type of information of the two types of information concerning the first and second functions should be displayed on the display panel.
In the facsimile device, the type of function to be displayed is determined without variation in accordance with the type of function firstly performed (i.e., the first function) and the type of function secondly performed (i.e., the second function).